criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Gluzo
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Gluzo | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | Name = Gluzo | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Bugbear | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Goblin | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas (region: Kryn Empire) Assarius (city) | Family = | Connections = Baron Visco (employer) | Profession = Hunter | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a bugbear hunter from Asarius, the "City of Beasts". As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance tattooing Gluzo |artist=Andrew Jensen|source=https://twitter.com/AJillustrate/status/1097728447336464385}}]]Gluzo has a wide shouldered but rail thin, gaunt and furred body. He wears a breastplate and bracers but no pants or boots. After getting paid by Jester, he got "The Mark" tattooed on his torso. Personality Gluzo appears to be somewhat religious, as he prayed to a deity he referred to as "The Light" before attempting to cross the Ifolon River. Biography Background After a roc swooped down on his hunting party and carried away two of the other members, Gluzo laid down in the ground and played dead. He continued to lie still for half an hour before the Mighty Nein walked up to him. After Caleb convinced him they are not looking for a fight and Caduceus offered food and healing, Gluzo said he could show them across the Ifolon River. Gluzo told them his party was paid to bring back food for the Kryn Dynasty armies. Even though he is suspicious when he realizes the Mighty Nein are not from Xhorhas, he continued to talk after Jester gave him food. He told them he lives in Asarius and was hired by an ogre named Baron Visco. Gluzo led the Mighty Nein to a spot where the Ifolon River is narrow. Before going across, Gluzo knent down, bowed his head, and held something in his hand. After a moment he stood up and hid what looks like a medallion in the fur around his neck. When Jester asked what he was doing, Gluzo told her he was praying to "The Light". The party crossed the river. When they camped for the night, Gluzo agreed to let Jester tattoo him. She gave him "The Mark" of Captain Tusktooth. ' ' Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Necklace with a symbol of The Luxon Quotations * Matt: (describing Gluzo's attitude towards the Mighty Nein) "There's this unique balance between wanting to help to survive and not be killed by you, and also seemingly really put out by anything you ask him to do." * (About Fjord): "He looks pretty tiny for an orc, but he should be good." Trivia * Liam gave Gluzo the nickname "Skyrim Jarl", due to Gluzo's accent being very similar to the Nords in "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". Liam plays a male Breton and a male Bosmer ("Wood Elf") in "The Elder Scrolls Online". * When talking about exploring Asarius alongside Gluzo, Taliesin reminded the cast what happened the last time they befriended an evil creature. References Art: Category:Goblinoids Category:Followers of The Luxon Category:Humanoids Category:Bugbears